oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Effie Sergeant
Background Raised by a single mother in Cambridge, Effie grew up knowing precious little about her father and telling herself she wouldn't have liked him anyway. She was named after her Scottish grandmother, Oighrig - although her mother had the sense to use a slightly easier to spell version of that name and her middle name came from a character in Emily's favorite book, Wuthering Heights. She led a relatively happy, albeit quiet childhood with just her mother, and one or two of her boyfriends, although each time the relationships failed before coming to any proper fruition. Apart from those momentary distractions, it seemed that the only disturbances in her life were coming from herself. Effie found herself getting in constant trouble, alienating neighbors and climbing in trees, unhesitating and somewhat unruly in whatever scheme she chose to focus on. Her grades were not bad, but she obviously didn't share the love for books her mother had, and there was no worse punishment for her than having to sit around the bookstore Emily owned, quietly. Her childhood was marked by a couple of phenomena that left her baffled and slightly scared for her mental sanity: tree branches smacking people who annoyed her, objects she was nowhere near of being knocked over, pebbles she never touched breaking a window while she was still debating the merits of such venture versus the punishment she'd get. At first, Effie simply thought she was imaging things, or blamed it on nature going crazy, but when she reached the age of eleven, it was revealed to her she was a witch. Professor Moss, the woman who kindly explained her predicament, had told her that muggleborns were rather rare, which prompted her to conclude her father was the one who passed down the magic to her. As soon as the idea crossed her mind, Effie wasted no time in whole heartedly adopting it, and deciding her having to leave for a boarding school was all his fault. Having already made up her mind, Effie convinced her mother of the merits of moving in with her father, claiming she would have liked to know more about magic before leaving for the school. After spending the whole summer with him, Effie still can't call Pantaleon father without being overcome by the strong desire to cringe. In all honesty, she had bonded better with his house elf, Tinky, than with him, but neither seems eager to go the extra step and improve their relationship. Personality Effie's a natural calamity. She's always the hurricane, never the butterfly. She's a tornado. Or a forest fire. She's everything that's violent and dangerous and unstoppable. She gives life her all, without a moment's hesitation. She would do anything and try anything and be anything. She will start it all over again the next day. And the next. And the one after that. And then the one after the other one. Tired yet? She isn't! The most crucial thing that is to understand about her personality is that with her it's not about winning, it's about never giving up. Unless she's dead. Or unconscious - broken limbs don't really count, she'll try to walk on those. In mundane situations her sense would rule over her, but whenever there's danger around, or she feels threatened, reason will be thrown out the window with no remorse and no looking back. She's fierce and determined, loud and uncouth, intelligent and mocking. She's rather get hurt, or make something worse than not having tried at all. Her head rules her heart, but only because she makes a daily, conscious effort in that direction. She'd duel older students, not caring about how many times she lands on her arse if, at the end of it all, she walks away with something new. She's always full of bruises, and is so full of energy that she's never really sitting still. Neither school nor Quidditch are challenging enough and she is constantly seeking new activities to fill her time with. Her erratic disposition comes from an inward struggle to keep her somewhat idealistic nature from coming out. She's a high strung individual, capable of great feasts of empathy she's constantly trying to keep at bay. Her sense of the ridiculous is keeping her from ever admitting to her tendency to romanticize the world, and the people she meets. She had made an instinctual decision to never let passion rule her, and has been struggling to keep that resolution all her life. She has a warped sense of danger, as she is highly aware of it but because of that, she wouldn't hesitate to ignore all the warning signs. She feels everything intensely but would never show it because she wouldn't want to be dubbed a weakling. Her sometimes detached attitude is a poorly worn mask, which is why she had chosen to hide behind unpredictable outbursts of temper to keep people from seeing her real self. If left to her own devices, there's nothing she wouldn't sacrifice for what she feels is right, but her sense of responsibility for those she cares about is bigger than her duty to the world and she would gladly deal with the guilt of knowing she could have helped but didn't, over losing the people she loves. Her loyalty is vicious, but despite never betraying someone's trust, she will never trust them in return. She stands with the crowd, but doesn't feel part of it. Despite her sociable, careless attitude, she's always felt alone which caused her to be overly guarded and cautious when letting other people in. Hogwarts Years First Year: Effie was sorted into Gryffindor a second after the Hat touched her head, a fact she grew to be terribly proud of during her first year at Hogwarts. She enjoys living in the tower, and although recognizing herself and her housemates could be a bit pigheaded at times, she likes them best anyway. The moving staircases and talking paintings were something she adjusted to immediately and she loved walking around, trying to discover the next charmed thing. She also joined the Hogwarts Study Defense Club. Relationships Cameron Adair Effie met the snarky Ravenclaw in the library soon after her first disappointing educational achievement, but he didn't seem to particularly mind her mood, a fact she was both annoyed and intrigued by, while also finding it a refreshing change of pace from the usual reactions she got from people. Even so, her temperament won in the end and she ended up shoving him off his chair, which proved to be an useful tactical move once the library was attacked by pixies. She spent a few days at his farm in the summer, a fact she terribly regrets even though she secretely had some fun. Ayden McInnis ''' Due to the fact that they're both in the same house and year, Effie is seeing much more of him than she would have liked, especially given that their relationship got off to a rocky start. She doesn't really like him and has taken on avoiding him in order to avoid kicking him whenever he annoys her. '''Georgia Green An incredibly cheerful Hufflepuff in Effie's class, they didn't interact much in their first year at Hogwarts, but they befriended each other during the course of the summer, when they had to save some fish from dying and survived an 11 hour long train ride and a few days at a farm without any life threatening injuries. Effie thinks she's a bit too nice and naive at times and that prompts her to feel a bit protective of her. Cerys Talbet Effie absolutely loves her because the older Gryffindor calls her mini-lion. Also, she thinks she's very pretty and that's always an atu in her books. Margot Marchant A Gryffindor she met on her first trainride to Hogwarts, who helped her catch her escaped, lunatic cat. Effie appreciates that she was the only one to offer help. Catherine Snicket Effie thinks they make a great team - she thinks all Gryffindors do, of course, they're awesome like that - and she's proud to call her a housemate. MP Involvement What People Think Cerys had asked one of the Healer's Assistants to bring her "an Effie" in one of her more drugged up moments, as at least after the Death Eater attack she'd had her team-mate beside her. Her attempt at an explanation had resulted in the woman conjuring a hot water bottle, resulting in Cerys muttering "Make it energeticier and Seekerier and it might work". Which was when they'd given her a sleeping potion and she'd fallen asleep with a murmured, "At least it won't be sick on my shoes." - Cerys Talbet in 'Decaf dilutes my coffee stream' "The Effie Sergeant style of pain was rarely physically excruciating, but it often left what little ego Aiden had distinctly bruised." ''- Aiden Cross in 'Brotherly One - on - One' ''"How long had this girl even been out of Hogwarts? She didn't look like the usual Knockturn Alley type - an air of mischief about her that didn't fit in with the stale and stoic air that seemed to hang in the lane, clinging to your cloak and attempting to drag you down. This girl - and he had no problem thinking of her as such, not considering her a woman - looked as though she would push the misery that attempted to pull you without even thinking it. She had a sense of life about her that was incongruous with her morbid surrounding. Yes, that was it; she was ''abuzz with life. Something fizzled off her that looked like what Rich felt when he was on the Quidditch pitch...and he couldn't decide whether or not it made him feel deeply uneasy or abundantly free." ''- Richard Rice in ' Romeo & Ethel the Pirate's Daughter' "Effie's a she-devil. Can't stand the girl," - Ayden McInnis in 'Brotherly One - on - One' Quotes "That's quite a mouthful, don't you think? Effie's shorter. We can just pretend it means I look like an ass. Some would say I am one anyway," ''~' First Date''' "Oh, I haven't even began to maul you, Adair. And keep the stain, the books might get pissy and not recognize you without it since I suspect your nose was the most they've seen of you and I want all my ransom money. Maybe it will be enough to buy a bun." ~''' A Level Pain''' "Wanting Slytherin to lose is not the same thing as wanting the other team to win," ~ Support Us, Eat A Cupcake! See also *Defence Against the Dark Arts Club *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Witch Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Gryffindor Category:Halfblood Category:Hogwarts Category:Iron